fancreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Koma Sentōki
Koma Sentōki (戦闘機 独楽, Sentōki Koma) is a member of the Clear 14, a rebel group originating in the dystopian Second Tokyo. Known among the other members commonly as "The Third Clarity" and sometimes as "Hatsune", she has made it her lifelong goal to eradicate the Futōmeina Republic—the sick and twisted Eastern empire that has killed thousands of innocents and enslaved many thousands more. __TOC__ History Early Life Koma was born to Hikari and Kagami Sentōki—both of which were government soldiers—on June 4, 2289. Her mother, Hikari, wanted her to follow in their footsteps, so at the age of three, Koma began training in the art of sharpshooting with Kagami. At first, she was unwilling to try, but eventually she found comfort in holding the handle. Two years later, Hikari also began to train her daughter with swords. Elementary Years When Koma was nine, her older sister Hari took her to the Nami Dohyō (AKA the Breaker Arena) to watch her first fight. Of course, Koma didn't know she was going to a fight. She thought she was going to see her sister's friends. But once she got there, it was too late to turn around and go home...because Hari was going to be the one fighting. Koma could only watch as her sister brandished "Spectrum"—her light-saber—and stepped into the circle. The fight went well at first...but then Hari's opponent—Tenshi Miku—managed to disarm her. Just as it looked like it was all over, Koma leaped into the circle, grabbed Spectrum, and continued fighting in place of her sister. The fight lasted for eight minutes, but in the end, Koma won after delivering a painful but non-deadly blow to Miku's right shoulder. However, having violated one of the 15 Rules—which stated that "Fighters may not receive assistance of any sort until the fight has concluded"—she won nothing, and both her and her sister were forced to leave. Joining the Clear 14 When Koma was 13, Hari killed a Futōmeina government soldier (who had attempted to arrest her for staying up past curfew) and was sentenced to death by fear simulation—the worst kind of execution known at that time, for victims are killed by their own fear and hallucinations. The entire Sentōki family was forced to watch as electrodes were taped onto Hari's head and "artificial nerves" to her arms and legs, and then as she had a literal heart attack after being "attacked" by thousands of simulated tigers. Watching it was too much, even for Hikari and Kagami, so they demanded to know why they had to subject their daughter to such a horrible fate. However, they never did get to know...because Kuro Dendō and his soldiers shot them through their hearts with solar rifles, killing them almost instantly. Koma was almost murdered as well, but she managed to escape before the rifles had time to fully recharge. Before leaving her hometown, she stopped by her house very quickly. Originally, she was only there to grab Spectrum...but she also found Taryn, the pistol same she'd used to train since she was three, and decided to take them both with her. For three weeks, she was a criminal fugitive, lost and filled with the desire for revenge. Then, one fateful day, she was found by Tokei Gōrudo—the First Clarity—after collapsing from exhaustion at the foot of Mount Fuji. Gōrudo took her to the Clearing—the hideout of the Clear 14—and was given food and water by Surudoi Kuma—the Second Clarity. (At the time, Gōrudo and Kuma were the only two members of the Clear 14, which was simply called the Clear at the time.) Realizing she had nowhere to run, Sentöki chose to stay with the Clear, eventually being initiated into the group and becoming the Third Clarity. Category:Characters Category:The Clear 14